Spinosaurus' Wrath
On the surface, Gumball, wanting to make sure nothing bad would happen to Madison, swam to her and held her close, not knowing what was about to happen. But she tried to warn Gumball, telling him, "Gumball, you've got to get away from here." "No, I won't leave you." Gumball was going to stay with his love no matter what. But they heard a rumbling sound underneath them. Glowing purple bubbles rapidly started appearing at the surface, but before anyone could get away, something burst through the ocean and slowly started rising. Then a large gold spike came between them, and it was revealed to be part of Spinosaurus' crown. It was Spinosaurus. They were lifted as Spinosaurus, having transformed into a giant dinosaur, rose from the sea, cackling a terrible roaring laughter, and they dove into the sea gazing up at the monster before them. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" Spinosaurus said. "Look out!" cried Gumball when he noticed Spinosaurus' tail coming down on them. They both dove into the waters and avoid her tail. Spinosaurus was now all-powerful. With the trident in her possession, she created a violent sea storm as the waves started going intense. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Spinosaurus bellowed, "The waves obey my every whim!" While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Gumball from Madison again. She cried out his name as she saw him plummet to the water. Gumball gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. Madison looked up at the insane giant monster lizard. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Spinosaurus boasted, as she used the trident to stir up a whirlpool. The whirlpool went down to the bottom of the ocean, where several ships were resting. One ship started rising to the surface as Spinosaurus looked upon the wreckage she was creating. Madison managed to grab on to a rock, stopping herself from being pulled away by the dangerous currents as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea. She saw Gumball swimming, but the ship from underwater was right behind him. Gumball was sent underwater as the ship crashed through the waves and landed in front of him, sending him underwater. "Gumball!" Madison called. Gumball was under the water. Then he saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Gumball rushed to the steering wheel. As for Madison, she was still holding onto the rock. The evil Spinosaurus looked over and saw Madison holding onto the rock. She used the trident to zap at the rock, making turn into rubble. But Madison dodged, and she fell into the middle of the whirlpool. As for Gumball, he struggled to get to the wheel with the roaring waves coming over onto the ship and knocked him down. At the bottom of the whirlpool, Madison looked up and saw Spinosaurus staring down at her with an evil grin. Spinosaurus unleashed more devastating blasts from the trident. She fired twice, but Madison barely managed to dodge both shots. On his ship, Gumball made it to the helm, and he began to steer the ship towards Spinosaurus while the giant female spine lizard was too preoccupied to notice him. Madison was curled up and terrified, and as she was about to meet her end. The bowsprit was broken, and he was going to us that to his advantage. "So much for true love!" Spinosaurus laughed, her voice echoing through the ocean. She raised the trident over her head to aim, and the tip shone a bright, dangerous yellow, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike. Madison's eyes widened in fear as she watched Spinosaurus raise the trident up. As she was just about to bring down her hand at the last second, Gumball jerked the helm hard. This caught Madison's attention, she turned to see the ship coming right for her. The giant spine lizard's bloodshot eyes widened. Her mouth opened into a shocked 'O'. Gumball steered the ship directly at her, ramming the broken bowsprit into her chest. Spinosaurus roared with pain, and she started to fall as she was impaled. As she screamed in agony, lightning struck her, and electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. she wrapped her arms, legs, and tail around the ship as she began to sink. Gumball dove into the sea so as not to be taken down with her. Frankie and Reader hid their eyes from the devastating light as Spinosaurus sank deeper into the water. Underwater, the evil female spine lizard exploded, causing a huge amount of bubbles to rise to the water surface. On the beach, Gumball slowly crawled to the shore, then collapsed in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea began to calm back down as everything returned to normal. The whirlpool disappeared, and the shipwrecks sank back down the ocean floor below. The remains of the evil Spinosaurus sank to the bottom of the ocean. The crown and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into Spinosaurus' lair. All the polyps that surrounded the lair saw that Spinosaurus had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into mer-animals as the effects from the spine lizard's spells wore off for good, and they all swam out of the abandoned lair. The trident and crown floated back to the sea bottom then stabbed the ocean floor right next to the last creature King Philip Waltson, who changed back into his old self as he picked up his trident. He smiled, knowing everything is truly back to normal. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction